When It's Gone
by ImaginationHasNoLimits
Summary: Boomer, Boz, Mason, Mikayla, and the King of Nesa visit Mylind, an island rising to greatness, and find Brady on the island. During their 2 week stay on the island, the group find out more about the new Brady, who is stronger, braver, more mature and smarter. Mikayla and another someone realize their feelings for Brady and the Queen of Mylind but perhaps they are too late. OCXBrady
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"No Serenity, you can't leave,"

"I wish I didn't want to but I have to,"

"Why? Is it something I did?"

"NO! Never. Don't you ever think like that,"

"Then why? Stay here with me,"

"I think its best if I leave,"

"Why?"

"I'm always overshadowing you. You can't breathe. Only one of us will get that crown and I don't want to let it us apart."

"It's not going to tear us apart and I can breathe freely. I don't know what you are talking about,"

"This island should belong to you. We shouldn't have to fight for it. I don't want to fight for it and you know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm always getting the attention. You deserve this."

"Please don't leave me. We're supposed to stick together. I can't do it without you,"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay. I've made up my mind. You're the only one I have on this island. I know you're strong and you can do this without me. I'm not leaving this island because of you, it's for me. I just can't stay here anymore. You're going to be an awesome ruler and don't you ever doubt it. You're going to get through this and they're all going to bow down to your feet. Know that I'm always going to love you and I'm never going to stop. I'll always be watching over you, just from far away. Stay strong Sebastian. We're going to see each other again."

"See you soon,"

His words rang empty in the night sky as she disappears into the dark.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Boomer's POV

"My kings! The Elders are here and they wish to talk to you," Mason exclaimed. He looked out of breath. Wow, never thought I'd see that.

The Elders have been wanting to talk to Boz and I for while. After we defeated the Dark Side, we have been training hard and try to learn as much about this island as we can. Kinkow has improved a lot in the past 6 months. Oh, here come the Elders.

"Boz, stop picking your nose with your toe and listen to the Elders," I whispered. Like I said, we're working on it.

"King Boomer and King Boz, we have very important news. The Island of Mylind has come to our attention," said one of the Elders.

"The Island of Mylind? Why? Did some bad happen over there?" asked Mikayla.

"Mylind? Who are they?" asked Boz, who finally stopped picking his nose with his toe.

"The Island of Mylind is a very bad country. The dark side has completely taken over the country. Plus they were never a very great island. Before, it was overrun by criminals and was very poor too," explain Mason.

"Woah, their rulers must be worse than us," I said.

"Yeah well their King is dead. He was assassinated by the dark side," remarked Mikayla.

"Getting back on topic. The island's dark side has been defeated. It was defeated a year ago and the island is doing very well at the moment. They have built bridges with the other islands," the Elder told us. He pointed to an island on the chart. It was in the very middle of all the islands. "They have made alliances with Sununu, Mindu, and all the other islands except us and the Island of Nesa. They want to meet with us next along with the King of Nesa."

"So are we coming to their island of what?" I asked.

"Yes. We are going to be meeting with the King of Nesa too. So, you are going to be taking a boat with the King of Nesa to Mylind. They will be arriving tomorrow morning so, get lots of rest tonight and make sure you don't mess up. You will be staying there for 2 weeks. We want to have this partnership or they could destroy us," warned the Elder. After that he left.

"My kings, the Elder is right. Don't mess this up and don't worry, Mikayla and I will be accompanying you," Mason told us.

"Do we know if they have a king or queen?" asked Boz.

"We do not know. They have not disclosed any other information to us than that they want to create a partnership with us. We don't even have a picture of them," said Mikayla.

"What? Well that's whack. Maybe they're ugly and don't want to have their picture sent to us because they're afraid that we won't want to meet them," Boz suggested.

"Yeah," I agree. Why would they be so secretive?

"MY KINGS! Do not speak like that. That is very rude and for your information our partnership with them means more to us than to them. Were you not listening to the Elder? We're one of the last ones to make a partnership with them. If there was war, they would annihilate us," scolded Mason. Uggh, he can be soo annoying sometimes.

"Yeah my kings, now go to sleep. You have to be awake at 6 in the morning," ordered Mikayla.

"6 IN THE MORNING?! Are you people crazy?" I shouted. What were they thinking? That is way too early for anyone to be awake.

" Yes 6 in the morning. Now go to sleep," ordered Mason

"But-"

"NOW!" shouted Mason. Boz and I scramble up the stairs to our bedroom before Mason came after us. He was scary when he was mad. Even though we defeated the Dark Side, him and Mikayla were still way too scary to stand up to. Boz climbed up to his bed on the rafters. "Hey, do you think the ruler of Mylind is a king or queen?" asked Boz.

"I'm guessing a king but I guess we'll find out tomorrow," and with that answer I got climbed into bed and drifted off thinking of Rebecca.

**Author's Note: (Real Quick)**

**Please be aware that this is an OC X Brady pairing. Brady will appear in the next chapter. No hate please. Next chapter coming tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"My kings we have arrived," announced Mason.

"Finally!" exclaimed Boz. We have been on this boat for 8 hours. We were in the boat with the King of Nesa, Sebastian, his head guard, Logan and his advisor, Thomas. Sebastian was a pretty cool dude. He was the same age as us. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was built and smart. From my point of view, he seemed like the perfect King. Mason is totally gonna make sure we turn out like him. The guy was smart and funny. His hair reminds me of Brady. I wonder how he was doing. Was he happy now? Mikayla is worse than me. She misses him so much and regrets having said the things she did. I guess you never know what you have until it's gone. She learnt that the hard way.

Logan was also a pretty cool dude. He was like another version of Mikayla except for the part of him being a dude and all. They both fought very well. They follow the rules and protect their king(s). The royal advisor Thomas was kind of mean. He wasn't rude but looked like a mean dude. He wasn't a guard like Mason but still knew how to fight. He was all about being responsible and following the rules. The Island of Nesa was always peaceful. Lucky them, they didn't have to deal with the Dark Side.

Boz and I were excited to be meeting the king of Mylind. Hopefully the dude was cool. We totally cannot mess this up. He already sounds cool because he turned the whole island around. Like come on, he defeated the Dark Side which sounds worse than our dark side. I bet he's an awesome fighter.

**Boz's POV**

I looked at the island. It looks really pretty. There was no trace of the Dark Side on it. The trees were lush and green and some even had flowers blooming. The sun shined on the island giving it a glow. It also seemed like the island was at peace. I couldn't wait to meet the ruler of this island. Boomer and I think that they have a king. It seems that Sebastian doesn't know who the ruler is either. Looking ahead of the boat, there were male guards standing at the dock waiting for us. I don't see the king so he must be waiting back at the castle. The guards were big and buff just like the ones we have back on Kinkow. I guess they trained their guards very well. I can't wait to meet him. I feel like jumping up and down but I didn't because we were a boat. Obviously I didn't want to tip over the boat or then Mikayla would kill me.

Boomer and I were dressed in our royal robes with our crowns on our heads. Sebastian was dressed similar to us. He also had on royal robes and his crown. The others were dressed like guards except for Thomas who was in normal robes.

We reached the dock and we all carefully stepped off. The guards faces were blank had no emotions.

"Greetings, King Boomer, King Boz and King Sebastian. Leave your belongings on the boat. Some guards bring them to the castle for you. Please follow me, our queen will be meeting you in the castle," the guard instructed.

"Woah! They have queen? Was not expecting that," I whispered.

"Yeah. That means this chick must be badass. It also means she was the one to defeat the darkness," Boomer whispered back. We continued to follow the two guards. There was a path already cleared for people to walk through.

"Are these forests safe?" asked Logan.

"Yes they are. The island is in harmony with us and don't have a reason to attack us unless we bother them. There are still many dangers on this island but if you are smart and well educated, you won't have to worry about anything. The queen and her advisor put in a lot of work towards the peace and harmony of the island," the second guard replied.

"Do you mind telling us how old the queen is?" asked Sebastian. Yeah, I was curious too.

I wonder at what age had she defeated the Dark Side. Probably much older than us cause, we're awesome and we defeated the Dark Side at a young age.

"Of course not. It's not a secret. Everybody else on the island already knows. She is 18. She is not a native to this island. She arrived here 3 years ago and defeated the Dark Side at 17. This past year, she has been building up the economy, order, health, peace of the island and has been making partnerships with the other islands. She has done many great things for this island and we are all grateful to her. At such a young age but has accomplished so much." answered the second guard.

"The royal advisor will be here soon to greet you," replied the first guard.

Sebastian's POV

Wow, she sounds like such a great queen. She has done things that no one else has and is only at the age of 18. She wasn't even born here and has done so much for the people that lived on this island. She must a very kind person to do so much for people that she had no love for. 18, she's the same age as me and my twin sister but, my twin sister left 3 years ago. Wow, such a coincidence. I wish I knew where she was now. I've search all of Nesa for her but it seems that she had left the island. I hope I will get to see her again someday. She had sacrificed a lot for me when she was still on the island. I'm a horrible big brother.

"We are here," announced the one of the guards interrupting my thoughts.

The castle was beautiful. Everyone stared at it in amazement. The castle was tall and was made of yellow bricks when gave it a warm golden glow in the sun. The castle had 5 tall towers. It looked like a great big wall. The castle was simple but very impressionable. I looked at the people around me. Logan, who was my age was staring up at the towers. The island's flag was held up on a pole on the center tower. They were indeed very tall. Logan was my best friend on the whole island. I have known him since my sister and I had arrived on the island. We have this friendship where we can communicate with each other through each other's eyes. He always wears a stoic mask but I've learnt to read him like a book. I hate the fact that he would risk his life for my safety because I am king.

Boomer and Boz are kinda cool. They don't seem like very good rulers but the fact that they defeated the Dark Side of their island makes up for them being goofy troublemakers. Mason seems like a very good royal advisor who sticks to the rules and looks out for the island. Mikayla is kinda like Logan but she seems a little sad all the time. I wonder why. I haven't known them for a while but I think this trip to Mylind will be very good for the three islands.

The big doors at the entrance open and a male figure walks out. If I had to guess, I'd say he was the royal advisor.

"BRADY?!" Boomer, Boz, Mikayla and Mason shouted.

**Quick Authors Note:**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, I hate them too but I needed a pin point to start the next chapter. New chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Boomer's POV**

"BRADY?!" Boz, Mikayla, Mason and I shouted. What?! He's here and is the royal advisor of another island? He ran off to another island? Anger coursed through me. I know I should be happy that I'm seeing him again but I feel angry that he just left me because of what Mikayla said. Because he left, Mikayla went to a guilt trip and almost got killed. He missed meeting Boz and didn't help me save the island from the dark side. We almost lost because he wasn't there. He didn't come back and it's been a year and a half. He's the royal advisor and from the looks of it, he looks like he did mature a lot. He has soooo much to explain to me. He doesn't even look sad.

"Hello, I'm the royal advisor Brady. Very nice to meet you all, the queen is waiting for you in the throne room. Please follow me," Brady said, brushing off our exclamation.

**Mikayla's POV**

Brady! He's here. In the flesh. Oh my gosh, I've missed him so much. I realized that I really did like him. A lot. I can't believe it, I thought he died. When we called his aunt and uncle, they said that they haven't heard from him. I am obviously furious that he left but I'm also happy that I seen him. I'm confused, I don't know what to think, my feelings are messed up. There are butterflies in my stomach and my head is spinning. I don't know how to react to this newfound revelation. Maybe we can convince him to come back to Kinkow. I've been getting dreams all about him ever since he left. All of them are about him coming back just to leave again. I wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat or tears. Less than often I actually manage to get a good night's sleep. I really don't want to let down my pride and let him know that I do like him. Looking at him, I can see that he has grown taller, and he's grown muscles. He looks so much more handsome than I've remembered. He has a sword on his belt. I guess he did mature. I feel bad that because of me, he left his brother behind and never got the chance to meet his other brother. I'm furious that he left without telling me goodbye and left us to fend off the Dark Side ourselves. We almost died because the king ring didn't work unless it was him who was using it. Thankfully the island recognized Boz as the new co-king and started working. I wonder what happened to him after he left the island.

**Boz's POV**

Hey, that's Brady. I've seen him in pictures of him and Boomer. I can't believe I get to finally meet my other brother. Although I am happy, Boomer and Mason look really mad. I wonder why? Wouldn't he be happy to see Brady again?

**Mason's POV**

Oh I can't believe it! It's Brady. Wait, he made my baby girl cry and take a guilt trip which almost killed her! He is so dead. He isn't king anymore so nothing's gonna stop me. Except for the fact that we need to make a partnership with his queen. Ugggh I was so looking forward to making him cry. It surprised me that he is now a royal advisor like me. From looking at him, I can see that he has buffed up. He even has a sword on him. What happened to him when he left the island?

We followed Brady through the doors into the throne room. He walked over to the queen and stood beside her. She was very pretty. She had dark hair and blue eyes. She look a lot like King Sebastian. Hmmmm coincidence?

"Serenity?" Sebastian whispered in disbelief. His eyes held shock and disbelief. Logan and Thomas had the same emotions in their eyes and on their face but Logan quickly masked his face with no emotions.

**Quick Author's Note**

**I made Mikayla a bit OOC so that the storyline would work. I think that in a real situation (in show) Mikayla would be more angry and known to her feelings. Plus my Mikayla X Brady story will be out Soon after chapter 5 of this story. Next chapter will be out tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Serenity's POV**

I stood there at the door nervous out of my mind. Brady had gone out to greet them. It must be very hard for him to see his old family again. It's going to be for the both of us. I tried to put it off as much as I could by inviting them last but I knew that we couldn't avoid it forever. When I saw the door open again, stiffened and gave a fake smile to hide the fact that I was scared. Brady walked over to me. The look in his eyes showed sadness and longing. The longing look in his eyes struck an arrow to my heart. We really only have each other and I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't leave me. I know it's selfish of me to want him to leave his family again and having his family lose him again after they just found him. Hearing Sebastian whisper my name stoped my train of thought and made my heart ached.

**Sebastian's POV**

I couldn't believe it. This awesome loving queen was my own runaway twin sister.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

"So, now that the political matters are aside for the day, I know you guys have things that you are dying to get out. Because Brady and I have past connections to you guys, we decided to create the partnership after all the others in case of a problem that might come up. So, who wants to go first? Oh, and you guys can yell and all. We have complete privacy," I told the group. Boomer was the first one.

"How could you Brady, we promised to rule the island and defeat the Dark Side together. Why did you leave me, and especially because of something Mikayla. No offence Mikayla," Boomer added in quickly. "She says that stuff all the time and it never mattered before. Plus Mikayla almost got herself killed going on a guilt trip because you left. Another thing also, you didn't get to meet our other brother BOZ!" shouted Boomer. By now he was fuming and staring at Brady. I looked over to Brady. I knew that he was masking his emotions. I recognized that look of anguish, guilt and sorrow. I saw it whenever I looked in the mirror. We both bottle up our emotions so that we seemed strong for the people. We only opened up to each other, we both had left our families and were alone. Brady brought his head down. I realized that his mask was breaking and so I went over to him to comfort him. I put my hands on his shoulders whispered reassuring words into his ear and squeezed his shoulder to let him know that I was there and he could rely on me. He leaned on to me.

"I'm sorry Boomer, Mason, Boz, Mikayla," Brady said with his head down. "It wasn't the fact that Mikayla wouldn't date me that made me leave. She did it all the time. It was something else she said. She said I was immature and it got me thinking about how since Boomer and I have gotten to the island, we did more bad to it than good. I felt bad. The people of Kinkow deserved better than to have us two goofballs rule the island. We were constantly bringing the Dark Side to the Light Side and if we continued, we wouldn't be able to defeat the Dark Side," Brady took a breath and continued. " Mason, you and Mikayla were always risking your lives to save us and keep us out of harm but we never listened. For example, always trekking through the jungle on the Dark Side when we are specifically told not to every single day. We didn't even pay you enough to what you did for us. I wanted to mature so that I could help the island and help the people. I didn't want to be a hated king but I guess in the end I became the hated runaway king," Brady finished.

"Then why did you become the royal advisor of this island instead of coming back to Kinkow?" asked the girl whose name I think was Mikayla. She was pretty and I could understand why Brady had a crush on her in terms of appearance. I knew about how she was constantly rejecting Brady because of his crazy antics and all that. I wonder if she has feelings for him now because from in my perspective, it seem liked she was playing hard to get or at least denying any she had feelings for Brady. Taking in her reaction when she saw Brady made it obvious that she had realized her feelings for him in the time that he was gone. Like they say, "absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Brady glances over to me with his eyes asking me if it was okay to tell the tale. I give him a small nod and an encouraging smile. I was glad I didn't have to do any talking yet. I was nervous, my mouth was dry and there was a lump in my throat that made it hard to breathe. Brady closes his eyes to recollect his thoughts and starts to tell the tale. "When I was flying in the hot air balloon, there was a huge storm and I crashed, obviously because I didn't know what to do. I probably passed out because the next day I woke up in a hut. There was a girl beside me staring at me. She introduced herself, who is Serenity," he said gesturing over to me.

"I found Brady when I was patrolling the area. You see I've been on the island for a year when I had found him and I was the leader of the group that was planning to defeat the darkness. It was because of the Dark Side that the island was rampant with danger. I was walking along the coast at the time of my patrol to check on if anything washed up on the island after the huge storm the night before. I saw parts of a hot air balloon so I was looking around the area for people who might have been in the balloon. I found Brady here under the basket all bruised and injured. Of course I couldn't have left him there to die so I carried him back to the underground base. I had the shaman take a look at his injuries. He had pretty bad injuries and was out for about 3 days." I look at Brady to let him continue.

"I found out the island were planning to fight against the dark side so I decided to stay and help out. It was a great chance to mature and get stronger. Over the 2 years, I started to move up the ladder and after 1 year there I was second in command. I had mastered the fighting techniques, war strategies and was making more well thought out sensible decisions. Serenity was the leader of us all. We went into battle against the Dark Side and together, Serenity and I killed Maulash, the Dark Lord. We had freed the island from eternal darkness. Serenity was the leader so the island and it's people made her queen. Not just because she defeated the darkness but because of her caring nature, she helped the island fight against evil when she wasn't even a native. Since I was her second in command, she offered me to be her royal advisor. Together we made the island better and started to fix the island. It is hard work but it is all worth it. We are determined to turn this island into an island of greatness and prosperity. I didn't return to Kinkow because I couldn't leave the island. Even though we had made a lot of progress in a year, I still couldn't bear to leave it all. I had so much to lose if I left so I stayed and I am going to be staying. I don't plan on leaving," explained Brady. His last words made relief wash through me. I was scared that he was going to leave me. We saved this island together. We are a team and and I don't want to lose my partner.

Surprisingly the group stayed silent through the explanation and didn't interrupt. Then Boomer spoke up, "So you couldn't leave the island to come back to your own twin brother who you promised that you would return to. Not to mention you also abandoned the island,"

"I understand that you don't understand. I expected it," Brady replied.

Boomer looked like he was going to say something but decided not to."I grew up so much on this island. When I came to this island, I was a weak stupid wimp. I didn't take anything seriously and didn't listen to orders that were for the better. I was a horrible king. We both were. I knew that after running away, the island and it's people would no longer accept me as their king so I decide not to come back. You may be my family but I have found another family here. I am happy here and I put my best effort and damn risked my life to turn this island around and I wasn't going to make the same mistake that I made before."

I started to comfort Brady again. I put make arms around him and rubbed his shoulders. "You made the right choice. As long as you believe in your choice, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Well it's getting dark and you guys are probably tired from your trip here. Why don't you get a good sleep and we can all talk again tomorrow? I'll have a few of the maids show you where your rooms are," I signal the maids that came into the room and motioned for them to take the guests up to their temporary bedrooms. After our guest had settled into their rooms, Brady and I walk to our rooms in the third tower. I got the lucky break today while Brady's family questioned him. I know that I am going to have to explain a lot more to Sebastian.

**Author's Note:**

**Next chapter will be out in a while but too long. I'm starting to write my Mikayla X Brady story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Serenity's POV**

We walked in silence up the third tower into my room and we sat down onto my bed. Brady was the first to break the silence, "So how are you feeling?"

"Unsurprised. I already expected their reaction. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly okay. I feel bad that they won't see me again for a while after they leave,"

I hung my head down. Guilt washed over me, I didn't want to keep him away from his family. I knew how much he missed his family. He's already been away from them for 2 years and two years was a lot of time to be away from your family.. In a weak voice I whispered,"You know...you can go back with them...if you want. I don't want to keep you away from your family."

"No no no no no, don't you even think that way," Brady rushed, coming closer to me. He put his hands on the two sides of my face and forced my head up so that I could look into my eyes. "I don't care how much I miss them, this is our island now and I'm not going to make the same mistake I made before. I'm not going to leave,"

"But-"

"But nothing. You matter so much to me. What family would I be if I left you. We have gone through so much. I almost lost you in that battle and I'm not going to lose you now." Brady's words warmed my heart. They rid of the guilt that was lying in my heart. I closed my eyes and leaned on to him chest. He pulled me into a hug and we sat in silence.

The next morning when I awoke, Brady and I were lying down on my bed. His arms were around me, as if he was protecting me. My hands were fisting his shirt. It wasn't the first time that Brady and I had slept in the same bed. After the war, we and many others came out with PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). It wasn't severe PTSD, it was very minor in the most parts. Sometimes in the darkness I got panic attacks or at night, lying in my bed I would hear voices whispering to me. Some nights were haunted with nightmares. Brady's PTSD was very similar to mine but less frequent than mine. He was probably a bit desensitized to the darkness from his earlier experiences on Kinkow. We comforted each other when either of us were in a weak state.

Looking closely at Brady's face, I could see the changes in him from his old self and now. Regarding his physical appearance, he was very well built now. His hair was still a shaggy mess. His face was more matured and was no longer in the pubescent teenager stage. His eyes were always brown. They never changed but somehow they looked wiser.

After maturing on the island, Brady wasn't his old self anymore. He definitely got stronger, all the training and fight were a big component to him developing muscles. He was smarter and made more well thought out choices. Having your decision being one of the most importance put a lot of pressure on a person. After facing the Dark Side, he had overcome many of his fears. It wasn't like his first few days on the island. Reliving in the memory I chuckled unaware that Brady was now awake.

"Like what you see?," Brady said with a smirk. It broke me out of my reverence.

"How long have you been awake?" I said averting my eyes. My cheeks burned a rosy pink, I didn't want him to know I was staring at him while he was sleeping.

"A while now," Brady replied with a smile. The sun was shining through the window. The room was a bright golden brown.

My guess was that the time was around 8 - 9 o'clock. It was later than when Brady and I usually woke up, but with all the yelling yesterday, we went to sleep pretty late.

"Ummmmm... I looks like time to get up," I say changing the topic.

"Yeah I guess, we woke up later than we usually do,"

Brady weakened his arms around me so that I could get up from the bed. We stood up and stretched getting the kinks in our joints out. Brady told me he was going to his room to brush his teeth and 's room was across from my room. Our rooms were close to each other in case of an emergency. I went over to my closet to grab some new clothes. I decided to dress casual because there was no work today. We had guest visiting and today we are going to be giving them a tour of our island. I picked out a pair of denim shorts with a simple t-shirt. I went over to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Everyone was going to be meeting downstairs in the royal dinning room. I wonder what was going to happen today.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update, this chapter was more of a filler chapter. I need to plan out what was going to lead up to the climax. School's been getting very busy lately.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After changing into a black t-shirt and dark washed jeans, Brady brushed his teeth. His style hasn't changed much when he left which we obvious because his choice of clothing. He stood outside his room across from Serenity's room waiting for her. Ever since she saved him, they had always stuck together. Being the royal advisor, it was his job to look after the queen and so people rarely saw them apart. They didn't just stay together because it was their duty but simply because they were best friends, joint by the hip and what not.

After a few minutes, Serenity came out of her room. She was also dressed casually. She wore a pair of dark denim short shorts and a yellow t-shirt with the words "Beach Paradise" printed on the front. "Ready to go?" Brady asked her.

"Yup!" Serenity replied popping the 'p'.

Brady held out his arm for her to take and they walked down the long staircase to the main castle floor. They walked in silence mentally preparing for the commotion that was sure to come during breakfast. Walking through the door, they could see that Boomer, Boz, Mason, Mikayla, Sebastian, Logan and Thomas were already seated at the table waiting for them. The table was already filled with waffles, pancakes, mixed fruit, bacon, syrup and all other typical breakfast items. Pitchers of drinks were already placed on the table.

**Brady's POV**

I silently led Serenity to the table. I pulled out a chair for her and sat down in my own. I was seated beside Serenity with Boomer seated on my right. Beside him was Boz. Nobody sat at the head of the table. There was no need really, we were all family and no one need to be in the front. Across from Serenity was her brother, Sebastian. Across from me was a guy around the age of Sebastian. He had a machete strapped onto his back and so I'm guessing he's a guard. Next to the guard was Thomas. In front of Boz is Mason. Mikayla sat beside Mason with no one across from her. She looked left out but I guess it was because there was an odd number of people and not everyone sat across from someone.

All was silent until Serenity spoke up, "Good morning everyone. Thank you for joining Brady and I for breakfast. I apologize that we are late, we woke up late, later than usual."

"Good morning to you too Queen Serenity. We are honored to be joining you for breakfast," replied Thomas.

"Well, everyone please enjoy," I say, breaking the awkward silence. Then the clanging of silverware clashing against glass plates filled the room. There were silent conversations being thrown around the room. Topics of food, the island, home and reconnection passed through my ears. Without the intention of eavesdropping, I silently listened in on Boomer and Boz's conversation. I'll admit, I wanted to know what they thought of me after seeing me. They were speaking to each other in very hushed tones. I could only make out the words home and queen. The last word made turned my attention onto Serenity. I glanced over to her and see how she was holding up. She looked tense and didn't speak. She had on a distant smile that I recognized. The atmosphere in the room was tense and I knew why. As if she noticed I was staring, she looked over to me. I raised my eyebrows silently asking her if she was okay. She only nodded back.

Sebastian spoke out loud, trying to break the tension. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Today you will be getting a tour of the castle, island and the villages. After the tour, you can explore the island. Just warning, nobody is to be on the last floor of the castle. I mean it. Plus you wouldn't be able to get in but please don't break my trust and do as you are told." I say ending off with a warning look at my brothers.

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking but, can we continue the conversation from last night?" Thomas asked with a wary look.

"Ummm sure, I would be fine with that. How about you Serenity?"

"Sure. Who wants to ask first" I heard hesitation in Serenity's voice and so I moved my hand under the table to grasp her hand. I squeezed Serenity's hand in a comforting gesture to remind her that I was there. Yesterday she was comforting me throughout the whole talk and now that most of the questions regarding me are answered, the spotlight is sure to be turn over to her.

Just as I guessed, Sebastian was the first to ask a question. It was common sense. Sebastian just found out that his supposed missing sister was still alive and the queen of her own island. He must be holding back a ton of questions. I know I would.

"What happen to you after you left the island Serenity?"

"Well, the day before I left, I made sure I had a means of transportation off the island. I knew I couldn't hide away on the island because then you would find me. I had a motorboat on the east coast of the island ready. After I got away from you, I set out into the sea looking for another island. I found this island. I was almost killed when I ran into one of the resistance members as he thought I was a spy from the Dark Side. He took back to their headquarters as a prisoner. While I was there I spoke to their leader at the time and explain to him why I was on the island. He believed my story and took me in under his wings. A year later when on a recon mission, he was killed by one of the Dark Side warriors. They were humans possessed by dark spirits. In his will he stated that in any case that he was killed, I was to take his spot as leader of the resistance. Over the year that I had spent with them all, I had become very close to everyone and they quickly accepted me as their new leader. As leader, there were a lot of things that needed to be looked after. It was a huge responsibility especially because we were starting our plans for the act of resistance. The plans took a while because we had to gather people and start making weapons."

**Mikayla's POV**

Wow, Brady and Serenity look really close, like really close. It's like they can read each other's mind. They just give each other these looks and it's like a whole conversation. Well no duh, they spent the last 2 years together and plus they've been ruling an island together. The two of them are runaway royalty. Uggh get your head together Mikayla. Its obvious that the two are closer than just friends. Gahhh, I don't know what to do. Should I confess to Brady or should I keep my new found feelings a secret? I don't want to be that girl that ruins a relationship by butting in. Am I too late?

**Mason's POV**

Mikayla's face look's all scrunched up. She looks like she's thinking about something really hard. It better not be about Brady. He made my baby girl all sad and depressed. First he was always flirting with her and annoying her but now he acts as if she was invisible. He doesn't even look at her, he's all cosy with his queen. No offence to either of them but the thought of someone making my baby girl all sad infuriates me. Through all this drama with Brady, she's all alone. I wish she still had Leyla with her. I miss her so much. Mikayla never got to live like a girl. She doesn't have a mom to tell all her troubles too. She keeps all her feelings bottled up and cries by herself at night. I'm a failure as a father. I hope this trip will do her some good.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to be gone on a trip in a few days and so I won't be able to continue writing but I'll get back to the story after I'm back. The update will be a longer wait then this one. Sorry T_T**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's POV**

Wow, when Serenity and Sebastian had arrived on the island, I thought she was a weak city girl who always need to be saved. She didn't seem like she could handle doing anything herself and always needed someone to pick up after her. Now hearing of what she's done, was it all an act? It did seemed unfair for her brother to have to fight for the throne when he was the oldest and the rightful heir to the throne. They decided to give Serenity a chance because she was smart and athletic. Everyone judged her because she was lucky enough to have a chance at the throne. Didn't she want it? To rule an island? Well I guess she'd rather give her brother his birthright. She must love her brother a lot. If only the island could see who she really. Well, being the loving brother Sebastian is, he'll probably clear up the misconceptions the island people have about Serenity.

**Serenity's POV**

"Now that breakfast is over, how about everyone goes and rests up before we go touring. We'll all meet back up in the throne room in 15 minutes," Brady announced not leaving room for any other suggestions. We waited for everyone to leave before leaving ourselves. We went to the guard's main office to let them know that we would be leaving the castle soon and to stay alert. Even though the island is at peace, there are still some criminals out there. Not all hearts can be cleared of darkness unfortunately.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just got back from my trip to the Dominican Republic on Monday and I had a bunch of stuff to catch up on back at school. I really want to update some new content for you guys so this is it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or is following this story. You guys really motivate me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pairs of Kings (Sorry for the late disclaimer)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Boomer's POV**

Mason, Mikayla, Boz and I separated from Sebastian and were all on our way to my room. We didn't all get a chance to talk about last night's events because we were all tired from the boat ride. Our room was in the east wing of the castle. The decor of the castle was simply but very pretty. They probably can't afford a lot of expensive jewelry because the island was very poor until recently. We finally reached mine's and Boz's room. I started the conversation. "Sooo, what is everybody thinking about Brady?"

"Well it's certainly been great to finally get the chance to meet Brady in real life instead of just seeing pictures of him," Boz answered. Oh yeah, I forgot that Boz never got to meet Brady.

"Do you guys think Brady was serious when he said he isn't coming back to Kinkow with us?"

"Maybe. We don't know for sure how much he loves this island. He's been on this island for a while now. Not to mention how close he is to the Queen," replied Mason.

"Well, he can't stay, can he? You guys are his brothers. You are actually family. He can't leave just leave you!" Mikayla added.

"Well we're not the boss of him. He can live his life how he wants. We are his family but so is Queen Serenity. Family isn't just defined by blood. It looks like this island needs him more than we do. I want Brady back too but there's nothing I can do about it. At least we get to spend these 2 weeks with him." I said with a sad smile. Even though I was angry when I found out that he was on this island, I'm still sad. We haven't made up yet, there's still this tension. Maybe we can patch things up before I leave. I don't want this to be the last time I see my other twin brother.

**Mikayla's POV**

I walked out of the room and into my temporary room for my stay on the island. My thoughts were consuming my whole mind. My feelings were getting the better of me.

What!? They can't just give up like that. He spent his whole life with Boomer and 2 years on Kinkow with us. He can't just leave Boomer and all of us. We just found him again. After he left and their Aunt Nancy didn't know where Brady was, everyone just assumed he died from the storm. I had realized my feelings and now I won't get the chance to tell him now that I know that he's alive.

No, I'm not going to take this, I'm going to make Brady realize that he should be with us back on Kinkow. I know I said that I wasn't going to be one of the girls who come in and ruin a relationship but I can't let this go after suffering from 2 years of nightmares dreaming of Brady's return only to have him leave again. I woke in cold sweats and tears and my heart aching. I regret playing too hard to get. I was going to confess to him that night. I regret ever saying those words to Candace. I wish I would have just told her the truth instead of letting my pride get the best of me. I'm not going to let those dreams come true. I'm going to convince him to come back to Kinkow even if I have to confess my feelings. I can't let of my feelings for him. I tried to force myself to forget Brady for so long. I had loved him when I thought he was dead, how am I suppose to get rid of these feelings when I know that he is actually alive and healthy? I'm truly sorry Serenity but I can't let go of him. I can't let go of him knowing that someday he'll be on an island with some he loves that isn't me.

**Authors Note:**

**I know, I'm sorry I promised a longer chapter and it took so long but this last month was really busy. I had lots of stuff to do at school since next month is that last month of school. I have a few projects due and some that I'm starting. I'm graduating elementary school this year and I'll be going onto high school next year. There's a lot of stuff that needs to be prepared like report cards, tours of our high schools and our grad ceremony. When all this school commotion is done, I'll be able to write more. I won't stop update but my chapters will be short and take longer. Please bear with me for these last weeks of the school year. Thank you :) **

**I don't own Pairs of Kings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Mason's POV**

"Okay so now we are going to be going to Simul, the village that's just about 7 miles down the trail..."

We have already started the tour and had just finished touring the castle. The castle was fairly simple and laid out so that rooms are convenient for guests. It decor looked really old but it gave off a light happy aura. They probably had to do some major reconstruction and decorating after the war. We are currently on a jeep that will is taking us to the main village. Brady was driving while Queen Serenity was in the passenger seat beside him. After only have met them a little over 24 hours, you can tell that they care for each other a lot. They always sat beside each other. They would give each other these looks, and the other would automatically understand what the other was say. They fit each other very well. They both ran away from their thrones and family, but for reasonable reasons. I can already tell that they have feelings for each other and it has been like that for a while.

I wonder why Brady isn't king and is the royal advisor. They practically run the country together from what I've heard. Ehh, he'll probably be king when they get married or something. Despite what Mikayla says, I don't think Brady will be coming back to Kinkow with us. He has more of a place on this island than he did on Kinkow. Plus, Boomer and Boz are already the kings, the island doesn't need another king. Brady has really changed and it's probably because of Queen Serenity. I turn my head over to look at Mikayla. She was looking at the scenery as it we passed by it. She doesn't look so happy. Awww, my baby girl's heart will be so broken.

**Normal POV**

The jeep came to a complete stop and the people in the village started to stare. As Brady helped Serenity out of the Jeep like a gentleman, screams of children filled the air," Queen Serenity! Brady!" A herd of children came running at the couple. A little boy stepped forward, speak for all the children,"Queen Serenity, Brady, are you here to play with us today? What brings you to our village? And who are those people behind you? Visitors?"

"Woah, slow down bud. Take a deep breath and we'll answer all your questions," Brady interrupted, chuckling and before they knew it, a crowd started to form around the newly arrived group.

"I'm sorry your majesty, the children were all waiting for you to come visit again. They had so much fun last time. Children, say sorry to Queen Serenity and King Brady," said the school teacher.

"Sorry Queen Serenity, sorry King Brady," said the group of children in unison.

"Oh, you don't have to say sorry. I so happy you're all eager to play with us again," replied Queen Serenity ignoring the mistake of Brady being called king.

"And to answer your questions, the people currently behind me are special guests from Kinkow, a neighboring island. They are here for a tour of our island. But... if you will be good boys and girls...maybe...we'll stop by and play with us guys. How does that sound?"

"Yes, yes ,yes Queen Serenity! We'll be good boys and girls! Please come play with us!" the children shouted. Serenity pretended to look like she was thinking really hard but agreed to come back and play with the children after the tour.

* * *

After the tour and explanation of the island and how it's run, Queen Serenity returned to the village to play with the children. Everyone had a fun time and even Mikayla was enjoying herself. They stayed and played with the village children until it was time for the children to have dinner. Everyone returned back to the castle for dinner. That night they had Italian dishes served, such as Linguini with Chicken and Shrimp and Pizza. At the end of dinner everyone went their separate ways. Mason, Mikayla, Thomas and Logan went to the castle armory to look at the weaponry that the island used.

After the tour and explanation of the island and how it's ran, Queen Serenity returned to the village to play with the children. Everyone had a fun time and even Mikayla was enjoying herself. They stayed and played with the village children until it was time for the children to have dinner. Everyone returned back to the castle for dinner. That night they had Italian dishes served, such as Linguini with Chicken and Shrimp and Pizza. By the end of dinner everyone went their separate ways. Mason, Mikayla, Thomas and Logan went to the castle armory to look at the weaponry that the island used. Mylind had a different culture than Kinkow and Nesa and they were curious of what fighting style the warriors used. Boomer, Boz and Sebastian went to their room to play pool. Their room had a pool table just like the one in the king's room back on Kinkow. While everyone was talking and bonding with each other, Brady and Serenity went on a walk on the beach. The castle was situated near the ocean and so Brady and Serenity has these walks frequently.

**Brady's POV**

It's only been two days since I've seen them again and the atmosphere when we're in the same room is so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Serenity and I haven't gotten to talk as much as we usually did today. Usually we spent the whole day working together, just the two us. I already missed our private time. Right now was the only peace and quiet the we had together all day.

"Tonight is a really beautiful night," I commented.

Serenity smiled and replied, "Indeed it is. The tides are low, the breeze is gentle and the full moon is out. I wish there were more nights like this,"

"Well everything looks perfect but not as perfect as you," I said. Serenity let out a small chuckle and bumped her shoulders against mine making her hand brush against mine. I laughed as a response to the blush creeping up on her face. I carefully slipped her hand into mine and entwined our fingers. She didn't pull away and I took that as a sign to hold onto her hand tighter. We walked across the beach in silence, only the sound of small crashing waves were in the air. We sat down a large piece of driftwood and continued to look out at the ocean. The wind was getting stronger. In only a thin flowy dress, Serenity shivered when a strong breeze flew by and when she snuggled closer to me, my heart skipped a beat . She rested her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, feeling relaxed from the peace and quiet. The moment was perfect.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ahhh, finally finished the chapter. If anyone has any ideas as to what they want to have happen in the story, just put as a review. I would like help on adding more things to this story to make it more enjoyably to read. I wonder what the climax is going to be?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Serenity's POV**

I woke the next morning and sighed in content, think of my moonlight walk with Brady. Being with Brady for so long caused me to develop some feelings towards him, in this case meaning I love him. Sometimes I think he reciprocates those feeling but other times I think he only loves me as a sister. He might even still be in love with Mikayla and now that Mikayla's back, I don't know what's going to happen. I know Brady said that he wasn't going to leave me but they could always have a long distance relationship with. If that did happen, I'd rather Brady went back with them. I don't know how I would bear seeing Brady everyday knowing that he loves another and she loves him back. I would go crazy.

Not realizing Brady's arms were tightened around my waist, I tried to get up, only to be pulled back down to the bed. Brady tightened his arms and nuzzled his face into my neck. I also then realized that I was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Last night after our walk, we returned to the castle and it was really dark. Everyone was already asleep and so when we returned to my room, Brady and I must have collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep. I relaxed and snuggled closer to Brady. At times like this my heart beats faster and I can only hope that Brady doesn't realize it and find out my feelings. So many girls on the island are vying for his attention but he doesn't pay attention to any of them. They throw themselves at him but he'll reject their advances nicely and walk away. They take it as a sign that he's warming up to them. Damn him for being so nice. I sometimes wish that he would just outright reject them so that they could take a hint and leave him alone. Now I sound like a jealous girlfriend. Huh, like I'll ever want to me more than just a best friend. I know they talk behind my back saying I'm too young to be queen and they say that I get Brady to stay with me because I bribe him money and power. Brady hates it when they talk like that. I just turn the other cheek and ignore their comments but even though I don't show it, each comment is like a stab to the heart. I feel Brady starting to wake up beside me. Brady shifts his body so that he can face me. "Morning," he greets me with smile.

"Morning," I reply.

"What time is it?"

"About 9ish,"

"Did you get a nice rest?"

"Ummhmm, you?"

"Yeah. What are we gonna do today? It should be something fun. I know that Boomer can't deal with too much seriousness before he explodes and I'm pretty sure he hasn't changed since the last time,"

"Why don't we ask them?"

"Saves us the thinking,"

**Normal POV**

Around the table everyone was in a conversation. The conversations varied from topics about home, past experiences to future plans. Deciding it was time to pick an activity to do for the day, Serenity cleared her throat gaining attention from everyone at the table. "Since the alliances have been made and the tours have been done, I would like for you to choose an activity that we could do for today. So, any suggestions?"

The minute those words had came out of Serenity's mouth, Boomer's hand shot up with him chanting, "Ooh me, me, pick me! I have an idea!"

"Yes Boomer,"

"We should have a water balloon fight!" Boomer suggested with a huge grin on his face.

"Ummm King Boomer, I don't think that's a very good idea," Mason said, with a wary look on his face.

"Why not Mason? We're on a tropical island with blazing hot sun. Plus, Serenity asked us what we wanted to do. We're the guests and they should let at least one of our wishes to come true," Boomer replied, arguing his case.

"Oh of course we can have a balloon fight, it's not a problem at all! Brady and I could really use a break and you all came to enjoy the island. We can all have the water balloon fight after lunch. It'll give the workers time to get the stuff ready for the water balloon fight," Serenity said. Brady called one of the maids in the hall to get a few people to start setting things up for the fight.

**Author's note:**

**Heyy. I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I just had my 8th grade grad in the end of June and I've been in Vietnam visiting family for 3 weeks and still another 8 days to go. The internet connection here is really slow where I am so it's been hard to write since I write my stories on Google Drive. **

**The idea for the water balloon fight and Boomer reason for Serenity to let them have one is and idea from OnePieceNarutoBleachFan . If you have an idea for the story, submit it in the review section and I'll try to include it in the story. If your idea does not show up in the story, my apologies, the idea might not fit with the flow of the story but I'll try to include in my other stories.**

**I really don't like the idea of replying to a question in the review section in my story because some people to not read the authors note section. If you want to ask me any questions, ask me on my tumblr : joannexn (Sorry the link doesn't appear) I'll make sure to reply to them. I'm also putting the link to my tumblr and my profile so ya, look me up in there ;)**

** Oh and make sure to follow me on tumblr so you can get my replies to question about my fanfiction**


End file.
